


your skin is warm (in the gap between your skirt and thigh-high)

by honeypressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, assume that the rest of skz are there im sorry, catboy minho wears a skirt thats the fic, catboy!minho, i wrote this in one hour you should arrest me, just so u know rain enabled me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: Minho has two favourite places in the closet he shares with Jisung. The first is Jisung's half of the closet because yes, he likes to steal Jisung's clothes and pretend he hasn't.The second is in his own part of the closet, tucked away in a corner and hung up neatly, pressed and pretty. There are five pieces of clothing that he owns, and he treasures each of them incredibly so. He doesn't really need a reason to wear them, just that he likes to.So Minho wears a pretty purple skirt on a Tuesday morning while Jisung is still asleep.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	your skin is warm (in the gap between your skirt and thigh-high)

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me well, my type of biases are apparenly catboys which is LUDICROUS and UNTRUE. it is NOT why i wrote this fic no one accuse me of stanning catboys nfjsdgnfg 
> 
> anyway!!! the gorgeous picture is drawn by rain!! who not only listened to me crying about catboy!minho but also provided ideas so thank you bub!! i know i promised to return with a longer fic but i got distracted with a more complicated au im working on so i hope you can be patient with me! 
> 
> i hope that you enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it <3
> 
> EDIT, 06/07/20: proofread!! and one of my friends informed me that this fic is similar to [honey, you're familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823339/) by softvoice! i have read that fic before but i had no intention of copying the fic, so i extend my apologies to the author for the similarities (and also read that fic bc its really really good 100% recommend!!) :))

_i who knew no colours_

_was the most vibrant rainbow in your eyes_

_and you that saw only the brightest_

_found solace in my grey and white_

* * *

For friends that often tease him about his wardrobe, Minho sure gets a lot of compliments when he asks for them. From his fluffy blue coat to his all-brown ensemble that he’s worn, he’s received much teasing from them; in equal measure, he has gotten compliments and praise from them as well. Maybe it’s because they know that Minho likes to be praised, or maybe they find it cute that just the tip of his tail curls slightly when he’s praised.

Bottom line – they adore Minho. More Jisung than anyone else since they are dating, but they all adore him regardless.

And when Minho really wants them to shower him with compliments, he pulls out all the big stops. They’re not necessarily big stops by any means, but for him they are, since he doesn’t own many pieces of this particular type of clothing. They’re all hung up neatly in one corner of his wardrobe, colours just the same as the rest of his clothes, but still his eyes gravitate towards them every time he so much as opens his wardrobe.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the feeling of running his fingers over the smooth, soft fabric, the way the pleats fall down prettily. The colours of blue, white, black and purple that are no different from his normal clothes but somehow are more special.

When Minho wants to feel a little more special, he wears his skirts. He has five, and he takes care of all of them with fierce care. Even so, there is one that he is particularly fond of. It is the pretty purple skirt with pleats, high-waisted and short enough that his thighs will visibly plush out when he sits down. It’s so precious to Minho because it is his first skirt, as well as that it was _Jisung_ who gifted it to him.

And today – he will wear the skirt. Not really because they’re going anywhere on a date or it’s a special occasion; just that he wants to, and he thinks he wants to feel pretty today.

Jisung is still in bed as is normal, never really waking up before the late morning; even if he does, he stays in bed, playing with his phone until he gets the energy to actually wake up. So, Minho takes his time.

He washes his face and brushes his teeth, frowns at his hair and decides he’ll tackle it after his shower. The heat of the shower makes his cheeks flush a little, and when he steps out, the mirror is fogged up. Wiping away the mirror thoughtfully, he sees that his chest is a little flushed too – perfect.

He wraps a towel around himself and steps back into their bedroom, peeking at Jisung to make sure he’s still sleeping. Jisung hasn’t stirred, so Minho quietly opens their closet and picks out the outfit he had been putting together since he woke up.

Purple skirt on its hanger, pressed and neat – check.

White t-shirt that definitely belongs to him, yes, even though he takes it from Jisung’s side of the closet – check.

White thigh-high socks with a black trim that he knows will inevitably roll down his thighs sooner or later – check.

And finally, his most treasured possession, more than his skirts and coats. Minho gently lifts the collar Jisung had gotten him a year into their relationship out of its box and places it on top of his pile of clothes.

All done with picking out his outfit, Minho looks back at Jisung again. Padding closer to his boyfriend, he giggles when he notices that Jisung has sleep marks on his face, and leans down to kiss his forehead. He likes to let Jisung sleep in whenever he can, since Jisung is always busy and has to pull several all-nighters in a row.

Satisfied that Jisung is still resting, Minho tiptoes away and grabs his pile of clothes, slinking back into the bathroom. If Jisung were awake, he’d tease Minho that his tail was curling, just at the very tip – a sure sign that he is happy; as it stands, Jisung is not there with him and so Minho’s tail curls happily as he dries off his hair, careful around the base of his ears.

Once he’s decided that he’s ready, Minho reaches out for the shirt first, slipping it over his head easily. The shirt smells so much like Jisung, and he can’t help but nuzzle into the scent for a while, wishing that Jisung was beside him, even though his boyfriend is just in the next room.

Shaking himself out of it, Minho dons his underwear and pulls up his skirt next. He carefully tucks the shirt in and makes sure there aren’t any weird bulges in the skirt, pulling it up to his waist where it sits perfectly. For a moment, Minho looks at himself in the mirror, twirling around to inspect himself.

 _Your waist is – tiny_ , Jisung had said the first time Minho wore this skirt. That time, he had worn the skirt for Jisung. _You look gorgeous, kitten_.

Now, more than a couple years later, the skirt still fits him the same but he doesn’t only wear it for Jisung. He wears it for himself too. And Jisung was – _is_ right. His waist looks tiny with the cut of the skirt, and because he tucked his shirt in it only serves to exaggerate the curve. He knows Jisung will love this, how his hands look on his waist and how easily he can fit Minho into his arms.

Next are the thigh-highs, but Minho isn’t quite sure how to wear them in the bathroom. There isn’t anywhere dry to sit down, and he doesn’t want to go back into the bedroom since he’ll probably disturb Jisung. Just as he’s debating on whether he should try and wear them while standing, there comes a knock on the bathroom door.

“Kitten,” Jisung’s low morning drawl comes, “are you in the bathroom?”

“Sungie!” Minho cries, puts down the thigh-highs carefully and reaches for the bathroom door handle, pulling the door open. “You’ve woken up?”

“Yea,” Jisung says, wants to greet his boyfriend but then his words get caught in his throat. God – he hasn’t even fully woken up yet and _already_ Minho is ruining him.

Minho stands in the doorframe of their bathroom, wearing _his_ shirt and a skirt that _he_ gave to him; his face is bare but it’s adorned with happiness and love, and the back of his skirt lifts with how his tail curls upwards. Jisung can’t breathe but he wants to use his last breath to tell Minho that he loves him.

Minho looks gorgeous.

“Sungie?” Minho asks, reaches forward to tug on Jisung’s shirt hem.

Jisung is going to fucking combust. “Good morning, kitten. Sorry – I didn’t expect you to look so pretty in the morning already.” He smiles when Minho ducks his head to bury in Jisung’s collarbone. Still so shy when he’s called pretty, even after all these years.

“I haven’t even finished getting ready yet,” Minho murmurs, voice full of pout that Jisung can easily discern even when his face is smushed in his neck.

“You’re pretty even when you haven’t done anything,” Jisung says, steadies his hands on Minho’s waist. “Will you show me your skirt, kitten?”

“You’ve seen this hundreds of times before,” Minho says, but he straightens and backs away two paces, twirls around so that his skirt lifts a little until he’s facing Jisung again.

“And you look prettier and prettier every time you wear it,” Jisung says, brings Minho in closer again. His hands find Minho’s waist naturally, like they belong there, and he tries not to let it get to his head that the tips of his fingers could touch if he tried hard enough.

Minho laughs, and maybe he wants to say something, maybe he wants to rebut with something – but Jisung leans in to nose at his neck, one of his hands coming up to bury itself in Minho’s hair, gently stroking – and Minho goes with the movement, soft and easy until he’s pliant in Jisung’s arms and purring in contentment.

The day is still young, they still have things to do that day – but for them this is enough.

Enough that they are in each other’s arms, that Jisung’s scent is under Minho’s nose and on his body, that Minho’s fur is soft in Jisung’s hands and his body softer. This is their love – and it is enough. More than enough.

(later, when they finally head out for lunch, jisung is entranced by the dazzle of minho’s lavender hair and brown fur, matched perfectly to his skirt. sure, minho’s black combat boots make the difference between their height more exaggerated, but that’s still his baby and jisung sure as hell does not care minho is a solid three inches taller than him.

the collar sits prettily around minho’s neck, and jisung smiles. he had put the collar on for his boyfriend before they left the house, and it’s little charm dangles from the collar. A small circle, with ‘j’ inscribed on one side and ‘m’ on the other. 

they settle down to eat at their usual café, and jisung places his hand on minho’s thigh as usual. there is nothing special about that – but then the three textures underneath jisung’s hand makes it a little bit more special.

there is the smooth pleats of the skirt and the smoother, thinner feeling of the thigh highs but more importantly, there is the smooth, unblemished expanse of sun-warmed skin that peeks out from the hem of minho’s skirt and the top of his thigh-highs.

the feeling is more addictive than jisung thought possible.

that strip of skin remains warm throughout the day, from the sun, and from jisung’s hand – and that night, from love.)

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/)! and because idk why ao3 wont let me post rains BEAUTIFUL PICTURE [here it is](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/status/1279814148990185473/)!!! i hope you enjoyed this short little thing <3


End file.
